


Who am I, To Say 'I Love You'?

by lucidscreamer



Series: Lucid Verse: A Multi-Fandom Poetry Collection [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Free Verse, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Mild Angst, Poetry, Yami's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Who am I, to say I love you?A spirit with no vesselbut the one your generosity grants me.





	Who am I, To Say 'I Love You'?

Who am I, to say I love you?

A spirit with no vessel  
but the one your generosity grants me.

A soul wandering without memory,  
unknowing of the past, uncertain of the future.

A man with no name, no history;  
whose only purpose is shrouded in shadow.

Darkness.  
Other.  
Un-Named, unmade.

And yet...

lingering caresses  
your scent  
warmth on my skin

this is how you remind me

your eyes meeting mine  
ghost of a smile  
a silent benediction

this is how you remind me

fleeting touches  
your hand on mine  
promises kept

this is how you remind me

of all that I have   
recovered of myself  
and found anew in you.

So, who am I, to say I love you?  
I am He Who Does.


End file.
